The Snitchers
by Themockingjay3
Summary: Panem is hopeless after the fateful rebellion. Allane Ranud has been chosen for one of the most prestigious military groups, having a reputation to go hunting but never come back. What is the Capitol hiding this time? And with this last ever Hunger Games happening, what does Panem have in store for her? Rated T for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Snitchers: Allane Ranud

Shadows. Up my nose and in my hair. Constantly circling me as I plunge deeper into the depths of the gel, my muscles screaming at me to let go. Water was replaced with clear, toxic, gel and food was replaced with nothing, and only special hunters were approved to go hunt for food, for every person in town. The bile is rising in my throat, making me clench on to the nearest branch of plastic tree, approved by Lang of course, but then the Silencers group around me, pulling me further into the ground and making me scream, letting numerous gallon of gel swim into my throat, with a Silencer beside me, hauling me down to the depths of the gelatinous ocean. I feel my life force being pulled away. A Peacekeeper cutting it's way through my soul. As I die, I see my older sister Grace staring at me blankly like I have gone with the birds…

"Allane, wake up, President Lang, you know, the politician from Sector 12b, well, he needs to see your fat ass so wake up, you were screaming again last night, try and dim it down for Lang, will you? There's leftover haddock from last night's raid, eat up." I put on my Sector 16a approved uniform, and scoff down the haddock from Sector 15a. I have been chosen by Politician Gavil to be inaugurated into the gang of hunters called The Snitchers, who hunt and steal while the Politicians eat their way through troubles. Grace, my 21 year old sister, was incredibly jealous and wasn't just as surprised as I was. All the Peacekeepers say that the hunters, once completing their duties, go to the town square where they reap their rewards and live a life of luxury and splendour, but Sector 16a has never even had a Snitches come back from their travels to reap the rewards, except for Madil Shrey, a 80 year-old living replica of Mags from last year's Quarter Quell. After all that time, the rules still haven't changed one bit. District 1 and District 2 were divided into smaller areas now called Sectors, and everyone rights were restored except for this year's last reaping hopefully ever. Katniss is now the leader of all Panem, breaking all of the districts up, making sure there are 4 winners every year. Peeta Mellark is still at her side. They got married last year, on the day of the Harvest Festival. Everyone had plenty of food, warmth and shelter, until the Peacekeepers refused to give in to their loyal commander, President Snow. I was there at the Capitol that day when Katniss shot that other president, the one from District 13. Now she lives back here, in District 12, or should I say 16a. The Peacekeepers did terrible things to keep themselves warm when us people were shivering and Katniss, up with Peeta, depressed together, would do nothing to help at all.

Chapter 2: The Reaping

When I was finished dressing myself, I was yanked out of the house by Grace, but that was only because she was angry. The cobblestones no longer gleamed like silver anymore, but deep red patches of blood surrounded us, and the passerby watchers of the inauguration ceremony looked battered and hopeless, knowing I was not coming back alive. None of The Snitchers ever came back alive. Although, one thing bothered me. Today was the day of the last ever reaping forever and we were second last. Sector 17b was the last to go, and they were always the toughest. Politician Gavil and Commander Lang sat up near the old crumbled Justice Building and watched with beady eyes as everyone stopped and started and Sector 16a's new Snitchers. Katniss, weary and tired, came out of the newly built Hob and sat in her own velvet chair. Politician Gavil's voice boomed across the bloody square. "Why, what a charming new lot we have here." His tones were mocking, telling what Crack sluts we are, and nothing compared to the high and mighty Capitol. You would thing that after a year that Capitol would of finally crumbled, but obviously not. "Now, here are the nominee's for The Snitchers." I couldn't think straight anymore. All I was thinking about was why were those cobblestones covered in blood, and why was The Snitcher's ceremony always on a day of reaping. Then it hit me, like a huge bronze boulder. This was the last year of The Hunger Games, so every Snitcher didn't die, they were taken to the Capitol to train for so long, until the final Hunger Games, were we would fight to the death. The Snitchers weren't hunters, they were tributes.

Chapter 3: Finnigan Vokel

It was Lang's turn to speak. "Allane Ranud, Samreen Dahula..." Samreen glared at me. She was bulky with long, pin straight crimson hair."Finnigan Vokel, and Ebony Valiere." Ebony was on the other side of me, staring with her large, grey eyes telling me to run away. I guess she figured what was happening too. Finnigan, on the other hand, was chiselled and his muscled body made grown women want to be thirteen. He smiled at me softly, melting me like butter, but I knew I had to focus. Lang strolled over the dark navy bowl which was hand crafted out of wood from Sector 9x. His lanky hand dropped in and out at light speed, silencing all time for gasping. Finally, he picked out the 3 winners. Now his voice had gone dry and croaky." Finnigan Vokel. Ebony Valiere and Allane Ranud. I couldn't breathe, I felt myself drowning in those shadows from my dream. I was going to die, and everyone that I ever loved would just become a distant memory. The last image I saw before I fainted was Finnigan, his face leaning in, seeing my eyes close softly before he picked me up and carried me into the Justice Building. I never imagined my first love would be the one I would die with too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: The Train and the Mentor

After waking up in the Justice Building, a Peacekeeper hauled in my mother, Dana, and Grace. I felt everything moving so fast, so I knew time was short." Grace, keep collecting wheat with Peeta's younger brothers. Mum, volunteer as much as you can down in the Hob, try to stay out of trouble. Let's hope you survive without me." I gazed into their eyes. Mum looked confused."But, you're not going to die." she sobbed.

"Yes, I am. I'm a tribute, I will be one of the people who will fight to the death for the very last time. Can you handle that?" Before she answered, I was pulled out of the plush room we had been conferencing in into the harsh midday and pulled into the lavish lifestyle of the train that would carry us to our death sentence. Before being crammed in, Grace pushed the Mockingjay pin into my hand, the sign of protection for Katniss, the signal of rebellion last year and a sign of peace once Rue, that tribute from District 11 died from being killed by Marvel. Grace never said anything in the conference room, so she just smiled and mouthed the words,"Just don't die."

That was when I lost all sight of Sector 16a and was carried of into the distance. I slowly and cautiously entered the eating chambers, to find Ebony in the corner crying, and Finn contemplating his surroundings while eating a luscious cream bun. As soon as I entered, Ebony and Finn stopped what they were doing and started staring at me, wondering who and what would kill me. Just to break the complete awkwardness, our new mentor strolled in. Even after the rebellion, he still looked out of shape.

Peeta Mellark was looking at us all desperately, knowing one of us would die. He froze and pondered for a moment before looking at the array of chocolates laid out on the table. He picked out a delicacy made out of raspberry coulis and caramel. Peeta sat down in a heap, looking at all of us.." You." he pointed to me."Your strength, you can run, like, really run." He had most certainly seen me practicing out in the fields near the boundary line. Then he moved on to Finn."You can throw, just like Finnick. We'll see you get something." Just the word Finnick seemed to make him sniffle and sob. I was just as old as Peeta, so I could tell that something bad happened last year. Finally, he turned to Ebony."You have a sixth sense. You always can tell when someone is looking for you, where they are, where to go, and how long it will take them." Ebony looked shocked, almost mesmerized as he guessed our secret abilities perfectly. But he hadn't finished.

"You all have weaknesses too, you know." He said that in a croaky voice I had never seen before. "Allane, you're weakness, I've seen so when your running around outside, is that you lose concentration. That can get you killed. Do you want to die? I thought I, too, was going to die, but face it, you will have these 2 you have lovely people to save you, OK?" He them directed himself to Finn again. "You, you have to pure a heart. You will save anyone who steps in your way and you will have that used that against you in the Hunger Games." I could see Finn tearing up at the thought of his mother, who died when District 12 was fire-bombed. Everyone's knew Finnigan's mother, Alexis. She would trade her homemade goat milk soaps and a collection of rose-scented chocolates. Lastly, he talked to Ebony again. "Ebony, I know this is hard for you, but you are too scared. This Hunger Games will rattle you are boil you until there is nothing left. You are going to need to be prepared. Are you prepared?" His pondering tone was now demanding. Ebony whispered "Yes." The tension in the room was brimming, so Peeta let off some steam by adding, "Let's all get rest, you have no idea what's ahead of you...

Chapter 5: The Capitol:

The morning sun leaked through the windows as I woke up beneath the covers of the water beds that occupied the train. Faint shouting came from the next train carriage. My clothes were at the end of the bed. Ebony knocked on the glass door outside my bedroom, so I decided to dress quickly. Ebony informed me that breakfast was ready, so I followed her out of the room and entered the luxurious dining cart for the second and final time. Finn and Peeta were laughing about Effie's new hair colour, which was a terrible mixture of yellow and purple. The whole cart went quiet when I entered, which gave me the shivers so I just sat down and picked up some toast and jam and sat down quietly, as everyone stared at me. Effie broke the silence."So, Allane, I heard you are quite the singer?" she questioned in a mocking tone. "How did you know that?" No one knew my secret talent, and only Katniss and Peeta knew about it anyway. Who else knew about me? I guess the decrepit security cameras surrounding houses all over town were still working, and well. My thoughts were cut off as Finn stared wide-eyed at the huge Justice Building looming over us. Crazed yet injured civil war veterans watched us slowly get out of the train. My mind was rushing, my thoughts had gone dry. The whole of The Capitol had been cleaned to perfection, yet after such a short but terrible civil war. I remember Grace's face when she saw that Katniss was presumed dead. I had almost lost all hope. But then again, that was exactly what Snow had wanted in the first place. The rest was all another blur.

Chapter 6: Tanzia Doyl

The prep rooms were just as lavish as the train. Although the area was concrete, it full of unneeded velvet, much better than the prep rooms years ago, cold, windy and daunting. Of course, it was an old Capitol bomb shelter. Shadowed people washed us, with their streaks of dye greying and hair extensions coming out. After being shaved, waxed and cleaned around 8 times, the team left for me to lie down in surrounded by the shadows once more, with a flickering light illuminating above me. Finally, I stood up as a 25-year old woman of strawberry blonde hair proceeded towards me. I was shaking like hell, my fists sweating every time I tried to speak. Her voice was smooth, like Mother's, back home in District 16a. "Salutations, I, Allane Ranud, am the person giving you the chance to stay alive, and make an impression, so that you, sweety, don't die." My heart sank. Her face had a small horizontal scar on her forehead, which must of not healed in decades. Her eyes were welcoming, telling you to have a look inside, to not be scared, but I had a feeling that it was all part of being a stylist. Could I even trust this woman? I guess so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7: Processions and Confessions

"What the flamin' hell is this thing? No, what am I? A 16a excuse for an orange and red paper-mache human? Huh? I am not wearing this!" I could Ebony screaming down the hall. I rolled my eyes unsympathetically. Ebony had been all over the place ever since we got to the Capitol, and this was a perfect example. I looked at the costume we were to wear, and I suddenly felt an invisible whoosh of anxiety over as I saw the different shades. It was a fire-inspired dress, red and orange, crimson and yellow. I felt black curling through my head, pushing me down, swirling like dye through water, and there I was, back in District 12, not 16a, with my family, the huge family we had then, celebrating the fact that the world was finally not going to be ruled by idiotic Capitol citizens. Thinking the rebellion would bring peace and harmony once more. Instead, it was a disaster.

The fire-bombing started at midday. The helicopters circled overhead, the Capitol symbol branded on both sides. The first four bombs fell in the Hob. Tongues lapped a old lady's soup stall, traders suffered burns worse than when I spill boiling tea from the apothecary over me, and screamed lathered the fields. Things were horrible. My eyes shattered before me. The dye curled into my vision and I would see glimpses of Papa, right there next to me, selling the very little supplies we had to buy food, near the Justice Building. The bombs fell on the field nearby, shattering whatever we had left. The flames burst around our stall, burning everything in sight. Tongues of fire lapped at my father clothes, burning and blistering him. His once sandy golden hair was now dark and almost shrivelled. He screamed in pain. His last words to me echoed throughout my flashback, amplified by my fear. "Run. Never come back here. Survive," he screamed. My cardigan started to catch a flame, and I quickly patted it out before I grabbed my hand, screaming at the blistered mark on it, running away as I watched my father, once perfectly human, melt into an unholy mess and slowly shrivel and scream until there was nothing in front of my eyes but ash. The dye sunk into my again, pushing me back into reality. My vision started to blur, and my world felt lonelier and sunken into darkness it had ever been.

**What do you think? A bit gorier than before but I think I am finally getting somewhere. Please reviews, look at my profile, look at my other stories and please FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE! NOTHING WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER! MORE LIKES, MORE SMILES!**


End file.
